Until You're Mine
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Kurt is in love with Blaine, and won't rest until Blaine is his. Will he ever tell Blaine how he feels? Will Blaine feel the same way? Klaine songfic/oneshot! Please read and review this one; it took a few hours to write.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Until You're Mine".**

**Note: I'm so sorry I've been missing for so long! I've been super-busy with school things. I actually graduate on Wednesday! I will start the third and final chapter in the "Fire" trilogy next week, but for now, a cute Klaine oneshot is in order to get me back on the writing track. Enjoy!**

**Note 2: Takes place between "Special Education" and "Silly Love Songs".**

Kurt Hummel scribbled in his diary. His usually neat handwriting became sloppier as he wrote furiously. He needed to get everything down before anyone walked in and saw that he, in fact, owned a pink, sparkly diary. "I'm in love," he muttered to himself as he wrote. "With Blaine Anderson. He's the lead vocalist for the Warblers, diary, and not only is he absolutely gorgeous, but man, he can sing. And he held my hand! And guess what, diary? He's gay!" Kurt's eyes shifted as he made sure no one was coming. "I call it 'progress'. Anyway, diary, I'm totally and utterly in love with him. If only he would notice me!" Kurt sighed and shut the diary, tucking it back in his bag.

"Whatcha doing?"

Kurt jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. "Blaine! You scared me half to death," Kurt chided the black-haired boy.

Blaine chuckled. "What were you writing?"

Kurt blushed. "Oh, just writing a…a short story," he lied quickly. "About, you know, what would happen if I ever met Patti LuPone."

Blaine raised his brows. "You're a fan of Patti, too?"

Kurt's mouth fell open. "Am I ever! Have you read her autobiography?"

"Yes! It's amazing!"

Kurt shook his head in wonder. "Blaine Anderson, you surprise me more and more with each conversation we have."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I have to go to class now. I'll catch you later, Kurt."

"Bye," Kurt waved after him. He sighed in content. He couldn't believe his good luck; Blaine loved his number one Broadway idol, too!

Still, Kurt thought sadly, he probably doesn't like me in that way. Sure, Blaine was perfect. But, perhaps, Kurt lamented, he was too perfect. Perhaps Kurt was only putting Blaine on some pedestal because he had never met any other openly gay teenager. He grabbed his bag and shuffled off down the hall towards his room. "Silly boy," he mumbled. "So silly." He stared at the ground, a cloud of rain seeming to follow him. He reached his dorm and closed the door behind him before throwing his bag on the floor and flopping down on the bed. "Love sucks," he groaned into his pillow. His phone blipped with a text.

**Mercedes: Hey, Kurt!**

**Kurt: Hi.**

**Mercedes: Okay, what's wrong?**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Mercedes had the innate ability to tell when something was wrong with him just by the tone of his text messages. He couldn't just lie to her, because he knew it would be no good; she would know. Maybe I should tell her, he contemplated.

**Kurt: Can you keep a secret?**

**Mercedes: I'm your best friend! Of course!  
>Kurt: I'm in love. His name is Blaine, our age, and he's totally gorgeous.<strong>

**Mercedes: Yay! Is it mutual yet?**

**Kurt: No : - (**

Kurt powered down his phone, not wanting to hear her reply. He flopped back down on the bed, and, voice muffled by his pillow, screamed.

He just had to find a way to fill the hole inside of him.

There was a light knock at the door, followed by the sound of the door opening. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt sat bolt upright. "Wes! Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

Wes furrowed his brow. "Really? I thought I heard you scream."

"You did," Kurt didn't feel like lying. "But I'm okay, I swear."

Wes shut the door and made his way over to Kurt's desk, sitting down in his chair. "Does this have anything to do with a certain fellow Warbler?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Oh, shit, he thought. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious that you like him, Kurt."

"No, I don't," Kurt said quickly. "I love him." Damnit, he swore to himself.

"Ah, so the truth reveals itself," Wes smirked. "It's okay, Kurt. Really, it is. Secret's safe with me." His expression softened. "Does he know?"

"No," Kurt admitted. "I'm too afraid to tell him."

"Don't be," Wes smiled. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If it's not, then hey, tons of other gay fish in the sea."

Kurt forced a weak smile. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"Only if you want to. And only if you're ready. Good luck, Kurt. And you know my door is always open if you wanna talk."

"Thanks, Wes," Kurt nodded as Wes left. He looked down at his hands and began twiddling his thumbs.

He wasn't going to rest until Blaine was his and only his.

"Time to revert to the classic method of choosing what to do," Kurt walked over to his dresser and plucked a daisy out of a vase of fresh flowers. He sat back down on his bed, turning the yellow daisy over and over in his hands. "Okay. Let's do this," he muttered as he slowly began plucking off the petals. "I tell him…I tell him not." Two minutes later, he had his answer. "I tell him," he whispered, eyes filling with tears. He looked down at the pile of flower petals in his lap, wishing he could do it all over again and get the answer of "I tell him not". A tear rolled down his pale cheek and plopped onto the bedspread, leaving a splotch. He wasn't strong enough for this! He could just tell Blaine how he felt…but maybe he could sing it. No, Kurt decided. That's cheesy, and I don't want to be like Rachel or something. It's probably best that I just tell him.

Kurt picked up a pen and paper and began to write. "Dear Blaine," he started. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm in love with you." He shook his head and crumpled up the paper, throwing it away. "Dear Blaine, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I just wanted to say that…" Kurt quickly scribbled that out. All wrong, he thought. I don't want to sound stalkerish and creepy. "Dear Blaine," he began again. "These past few months have been amazing. And although initially I thought of you as a friend, I now have feelings for you beyond friendship." He sighed. He'd try again in the morning. Maybe a good night's sleep would help to get his creative juices flowing. "What would Madonna do?" he pondered. "Express yourself," he giggled as he crawled into bed.

That night, Kurt had a dream about Blaine. He dreamt that Blaine told him that he loved him, too, and they shared a kiss. Kurt smiled to himself in his sleep as the dream unfolded. He was finally able to hold hands in the hallway with somebody he loved other than a girl friend, and he was able to kiss Blaine before class without anyone judging or harassing him. It was a perfect dream, one of the best that Kurt ever had. When he woke up in the morning, however, he frowned. Of course it was all a dream, he thought. He sat up and yawned. The events of the day before came crashing back upon him. "Oh God, the fate of the daisy has spoken…I have to tell him!" He stopped and realized how stupid that sounds. "And now I'm relying on childhood fortune-telling methods to dictate my love life. What's wrong with me?"

He was slowly realizing that he couldn't survive without Blaine there by his side.

God, Kurt thought. I just need to tell him. It's like there's this big hole inside of me, just waiting to be filled with something, anything. I need to be loved, just loved. Blaine could love me! He really could! I mean, not only is he gay, but he's totally my type. Now that I think about it, I have no idea how I ever could've been in 'love' with Finn. Kurt went to stare out the window. "I wish love came easily," he mused. "I wish it were easy to tell someone that you're in love with them." Of course, love isn't easy. Of course Kurt was nervous to tell Blaine how he felt. But he had to fill that hole inside somehow.

He wouldn't be even close to being complete until Blaine was his.

Kurt turned away from the window and went to get dressed. He made sure to wear a crisp, clean blazer and that his tie was straight and perfect. He even spent an extra ten minutes longer on his hair than usual, making sure that it was neat and well-coifed. "Well," he said, looking into the mirror. "I think I'm ready. Well, at least I am on the outside." He stepped back, grabbed his bag, and left the room. On his way to breakfast, he ran into Wes.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wes! He could've been right behind us!"

"But are you gonna tell him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm going to tell him. Today. I think."

Wes clapped him on the back. "Let me know how it goes, Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly. "I will."

Kurt just wanted someone to hold him, someone to love him. After spending months being harassed first by Puck, and then by Karofsky, he just needed somebody to love. It was hard to watch all of the happy couples around him, including his friends, and knowing that that wasn't him. He wanted to be one of those couples holding hands in the hall, exchanging special smiles and small, sweet kisses. He felt as if fate had led him there to Dalton on that day he played spy, that fate had allowed Blaine to walk into his life. It was as if Blaine was just waiting for him to walk down that spiral staircase and ask him what was going on. It was as if it were meant to be all along.

"Blaine, wait up!" Kurt ran after his crush. "I have to tell you something!"

"Can it wait? I have a major test this morning, and I forgot to study last night," Blaine looked apologetic. "But we can talk later, okay?"

"Oh…okay, sure," Kurt looked disappointed.

"Great, later, Kurt!" Blaine dashed off.

Kurt slumped against the wall. "Well, at least I have more time to plan out what I want to say," he whispered. "And at least now maybe I can get him in the courtyard at sunset or something. Yeah, that'll be nice and romantic." He sauntered off to breakfast, feeling a bit more confident now. He could do this. I can do this, he told himself. I can, and I will.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Blaine entered the courtyard at sunset, as Kurt had told him to do at lunch.

"Yes," Kurt cleared his throat. "Please, sit down."

Blaine sat at the edge of the fountain next to Kurt. "I love this courtyard. It's so romantic with all this snow, isn't it?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes, yes it is. Um, Blaine, we're uh, friends, right?"

"Of course we are," Blaine looked confused.

"And we can tell each other anything, right?"

"Of course, Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine searched Kurt's face, looking for an answer, but not finding one.

"What I'm about to say isn't easy, Blaine, so I want you to listen very carefully and not judge me, okay?"

"Just tell me, Kurt," Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you," Kurt blurted out.

"What?" Blaine asked, not quite hearing what Kurt was saying.

"I love you," Kurt said more slowly.

Blaine flushed bright red. "Since when?" he dared to ask.

"Since the first time we met," Kurt admitted. "When you grabbed my hand and ran with me in the hall, and then sang Teenage Dream."

"Wow," Blaine shook his head. "I…Kurt…"

"Oh, I knew you'd say this!" Kurt looked down at his feet. "I'm so stupid!"

"No, Kurt, you're not. You did the right thing by telling me. And I, uh, I have something to tell you, too."

Kurt forced himself to look up at Blaine. "What?"

"I kind of like you, too."

Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes, moving in towards Blaine to kiss him. He felt not Blaine's lips, but rather, the air.

"It's okay," Blaine chuckled. "Everyone misses sometimes. Here, let's try that again." He steadied Kurt and brought his head forward until their lips were millimeters apart.

And then he kissed him…


End file.
